An automatic distribution system is configured to, for instance when a user terminal such as a smartphone receives a signal as a trigger for occurrence of an event, automatically access to a server and obtains content based on the occurrence of the event.
As examples of related art, there are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-134874, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-258567, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-112128, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-203650, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-019174.